


[Podfic] The Devil In My Shadow

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Based on this Prompt: Imagine a Soulmate AU where your shadow is the silhouette of your soulmate. You find it really odd how sometimes the shadow of your soulmate appears with horns on his head.





	[Podfic] The Devil In My Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil In My Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067000) by [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song). 



**Listen**

**Story** : [The Devil In My Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067000)

 **Author** : [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song)

 **Reader** : [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song)

 **Length** : 3:46

 **Streaming:** [MP3](https://soundcloud.com/user-90656547/the-devil-in-my-shadow) |  



End file.
